


Storm damage

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's never really understood what 'retired' means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm damage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
John lifted the chainsaw off his shoulder and dropped it down next to the axe in the back of the truck. He checked the gas can was full and then tied the tarp down, fighting a little as the wind whipped under the edges trying to pull it free.

He headed back into the garage and over to the tool rack in the corner. He shifted a few boxes and grinned when he found his heavy-duty gloves stacked next to his hard hat. He didn’t have much use for either these days, but he had a feeling they’d come in handy today.

“What are you doing?” Rodney asked, wandering in with a mug of coffee in one hand, the latest ‘Astrophysicist’s Journal’ in the other, and his reading glasses balanced precariously on the top of his head.

John grinned and rescued the glasses, smiling at Rodney’s surprised, “Oh. That’s where they went!”

“Ronon called,” John said. “The storm’s brought a lot of trees down in town, and the road up to the highway is blocked. I’m heading over to help with the clear up.”

“What?” Rodney looked worried. “What part of ‘retired fire chief’ don’t you get? This isn’t your job anymore, John, and it’s dangerous – the winds are still really high.”

John smiled gently. “I know, but this is our town – our neighbours - Rodney. I want to help.”

Rodney looked like he was ready to argue, but then his shoulders slumped and he nodded. “Okay,” he sighed – sounding resigned and somehow hard done by all in one breath – and put his journal on the workbench. “Just give me a second to pour this into a travel mug and grab my coat and I’ll be right with you.”

“You don’t have to come with me, buddy,” John said, and added with a wink, “What part of ‘retired genius’ don’t you get, Professor? Just stay here in the warm and dry, and I’ll be back in no time.”

Rodney’s chin titled stubbornly, and John knew that he’d already lost. “Oh, I don’t think so. I have a vested interest in keeping you and your incredibly still-hot-even-after-all-these-years body in one piece, thank you very much. Anyway, you need me; cutting all those fallen trees and what-not in just the right place and managing to not get your stupidly heroic, hair-for-brains head knocked off in the process is all physics, after all.” He nodded smugly, adding, “And by the way - genius never retires!”

John laughed and dropped an arm around Rodney’s shoulders and buzzed a brief kiss to his temple. There was no point in trying to argue – he’d learnt that years ago. “Okay then. Let’s go fire up the saw and chop us some logs….”

Rodney rolled his eyes skyward, but there was a tiny smile twisting his mouth. “Oh, dear God, it’s like being married to Grizzly Adams.”

John just grinned, whistling loudly as they headed for the truck.

  


  
♥  



End file.
